Unknown Number
by Nuria23agazta
Summary: " Siapa yang tidak jengkel, di angkat tapi tidak mau bicara, di tanya tidak di jawab, di reject tapi malah di telepon terus." Dasar orang iseng./Bad summary.


**Unknown Number**

Rated: Fiction T- Indonesian- Romance - Sasuke U. & Sakura H.

Disclaimer©Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto dan saya tidak mengambil keutungan apa pun

Pairing: SasuSaku

Rated: T semi M

**Warning: AU, OOC, Typo(s), Abal, etc.**

**Stop Plagiary and Don't Flame !**

**And enjoy this one^^**

**.**

**.**

**Nuria tahu Fict ini masih bayak ke kurangan di sana-sini.**

**Mohon bimbingannya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha Airport, 09.23 a.m**

Bandara airport yang tadinya lengang kini mulai ramai. Suasana riuh pengunjung memang sudah sering terjadi di bandara. Ada yang datang ada pula yang pergi. Backsound suara pesawat yang lepas landas dan pesawat yang landing terdengar memekikan di telinga. Pesawat keberangkatan dari Macao baru saja mendarat. Para penumpang pesawat keluar lalu mulai mengambil tas koper dan barang-barang yang mereka bawa di tempat pengecekan barang yang sudah di scan oleh pihak bandara. Terlihat dari kerumunan para lautan manusia di bandara tersebut ada seorang wanita cantik berambut pink panjang sepunggung berjalan santai sambil menyeret tas kopernya. Wanita tersebut menjadi pusat perhatian bukan hanya rambutnya yang memang sangat kontras tetapi style fashion dan wajahnya yang cantik membuat decak kagum para pengunjung bandara. Para pria tentu saja menahan nafas karena terbius akan sosok wanita tersebut. Tapi di bagian para wanita lain terlihat sebagian iri dan kagum bahkan ada yang memutuskan setelah ini akan melakukan surgery plastic. Wajah cantik dengan kombinasi hidung yang mungil tapi mancung di tambah bibir pink tipis menggoda. Jangan lupakan mata emerald-nya yang cerah berbinar laksana hutan amazon di amerika. Belum lagi tubuh yang proposional bak jam pasir tersebut mengenakan hot pants dan baju t-sirt tanpa lengan menambah kesan sexy yang begitu menggiurkan kaum adam.

"drrtt..drrtttt.." ponsel sang wanita berbunyi terpaksa ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hallo..." suara lembut wanita tersebut terdengar.

Tidak ada jawaban dari seberang telepon.

'siapa orang ini?',batinnya menerka.

Wanita bernama Haruno Sakura tersebut melihat sekilas number yang tertera di SmartPhone-nya tapi ia tidak mengenali nomor tersebut sama sekali- Unknown number. Orang di seberang telepon masih belum ingin bicara. Panggilan tersebut masih berlangsung dengan sakura yang terus ngedumel di sepanjang langkahnya untuk keluar dari area bandara. Bosan dan kesal juga karena di acuhkan sang penelpon, sakura memutuskan sepihak panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Dasar orang iseng." Gumamnya jengkel lalu memasukan kembali smartphone-nya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia pegang di tangan kirinya.

Sesampainya di area luar bandara sakura memberhentikan taxi. Ia sengaja tidak menghubungi keluarganya utuk datang menjeputnya ke bandara. Tentu sakura ingin membuat kejutan atas kedatangannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Setelah supir taxi memasukan koper dan barang-barangnya ke dalam bagasi, sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk rilex bersandar di kursi penumpang. Rasanya tenaga sakura terkuras setelah perjalanan jauh dari Macao menuju Konoha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Perjalanan dari bandara menuju ke rumahnya memang cukup jauh dan itu membuat sakura sempat tertidur sebentar di dalam taxi yang di tumpanginya. Dilihatnya jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganya sudah pukul 11.00 siang. Ia duduk santai kembali sambil melihat ke arah jendela mobil untuk menikmati pemandangan kota konoha yang sudah lama tidak ia kunjungi setelah sekian lama tinggal di Macao untuk Study Kuliah. Pasti rasanya rindu sekali. Atensi sakura terpecah saat mendengar handphone-nya bergetar kembali.

'siapa lagi kali ini', batinnya bertanya. Di ambilnya handphone kesayangan-nya itu ogah-ogahan yang berada di dalam tas kecil lalu mengecek nomor penelpon yang tertera. Dan ternyata nomor itu lagi.

"Shitt...apa sih maunya orang ini?",makinya terhadap handphone di tangannya. Jangan salahkan Handphone Nona Haruno tapi salahkan sang penelpon di seberang sana. Di rejectnya berkali-kali panggilan tersebut.

'Masa bodo.' Pikirnya malas.

Semakin di reject penelpon tersebut semakin gencar-gencarnya menelpon kembali. Kalau mungkin tadinya selang waktu penelponya menghubungi sakura sekitar 5 menit kini semakin cepat hingga 1 menit. Supir taxi yang melihat itu hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kegelisahan penumpangnya melalui kaca tengah di taxi tersebut. Jika ia di posisikan seperti itu ia juga pasti akan sangat jengkel. Siapa yang tidak jengkel coba, di angkat tapi tidak mau bicara, di tanya tidak di jawab, di reject tapi malah di telepon terus. Kemarahan sakura sudah mencapai ubun-ubun. Ia dari tadi sudah cukup besabar tapi di tahannya dengan baik.

Handphone sakura bergetar kembali tapi kali ini di angkatnya panggilan telepon tersebut.

"Kalau kau masih tidak ingin bicara, jangan hubungi aku. Kau ingin mengerjaiku? Kerjai saja orang lain, sana. Tidak tahu kah kau mengganggu waktuku." amuk sakura tak terbendung.

"..."

"sudahlah..berhenti menggangguku." Sakura pasrah terhadap penelpon iseng tersebut dan berniat menyudahi panggilan. Baru saja ingin menekan tombol merah dengan jarinya, sakura menghentikannya setelah mendengar suara sang penelpon.

'Akhirnya dia bicara juga' batin sakura senang. Stop, jangan senang dulu tadi penelpon itu bilang sesuatu yang dapat membuat dunia sakura hilang seketika.

"Apa kau bilang?" gumam sakura tidak percaya.

"Kalau kau ingin orang tuamu selamat cepat datang ke alamat yang barusan ku kirimkan lewat pesan...", suara baritone khas lelaki menggema di saluran telepon. Okey, sakura shock sekarang.

Ia baru saja pulang ke konoha dan ingin memberikan surprise kepada sanak-keluarga atas kepulangannya yang tiba-tiba kenapa malah terjadi peristiwa penculikan seperti ini. Oh Kami-sama apa salah dirinya.

"Kalau kau ingin orang tuamu mati aku akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Ku sarankan ikuti saja peritahku untuk datang ke alamat yang ku kirimkan dan jangan pernah bawa polisi." Lanjutnya lagi. Baru saja sakura ingin mengajukan protesnya panggilan tersebut terputus.

"Bagaimana ini?,apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ucapnya panik. Wajah sakura mulai pucat dan keringat dingin memenuhi pelipisnya. Ia berusaha untuk menghubungi nomor sang ayah untuk memastikan perkataan orang tak dikenal yang menghubunginya tadi. The number your calling is not active, please try again wait then minute. Berkali-kali sakura menghubungi sang ayah tapi hasilnya nihil hanya suara operator telepon yang menanggapi. Begitu pula dengan nomor ibunya juga tak dapat di hubungi. Sorot matanya begitu gelisah dan ketakutan terlihat dari matanya yang bergerak ke kanan-kiri mencari cara untuk meyelamatkan kedua orang tuanya. Tangannya sudah mulai berkeringat. Dari tadi ia mencoba menelpon kembali sang penelpon tak dikenal tapi tak di angkat-angkat. Terlintas di benak sakura untuk melaporkan ini ke polisi tapi bagaimana dengan nasib orang tuanya jika memang sekarang sedang di culik.

"Maaf, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi nona?,kenapa sedari tadi anda begitu gelisah." Sang supir mulai menyeruakan kebingungannya kepada sang penumpang.

"Tidak..t-tidak apa-apa,pak",jawabnya bohong. Kalau ia menyebar luaskan berita ini bisa-bisa nyawa orang tuanya terancam.

"Oh...begitu."

Suasana hening kembali. Menarik nafas panjang sakura membulatkan tekad. Ia akan datang ke tempat sang penelpon minta lalu meyelamatkan orang tuanya. Dan ia akan datang sendiri ke sana. Camkan itu **Seorang diri. ** Sakura meminta sang supir taxi berbalik arah dan mengantarnya ke alamat yang di berikan si penelpon (penculik) yang telah di kirimkan melalui pesan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah setengah jam menempuh perjalanan menuju lokasi yang tertera di pesan. Sakura sampai di sebuah lokasi di daerah perkebunan yang berada di sudut kota konoha. Kalau sakura ke sini bukan karena ada masalah mungkin dia akan memikirkan tempat ini sebagai ajang berlibur. Di sini udaranya sangat sejuk dan begitu asri. Dan pemandangan perkebunan yang begitu alami memanjakan mata yang melihatnya.

"Dretttt..drettt." Smartphone sakura bergetar, lekas ia angkat panggilan tersebut.

"Pergilah ke sebuah villa yang tidak begitu jauh dari area perkebunan teh tersebut. Setelah itu baru aku akan memberikan intruksi selanjutnya." Panggilan pun terputus.

'Apa-apaan dia..belum juga aku bicara sudah di putuskan', sakura mencak-mencak sebal menyuarakan isi hatinya.

"Aku harus hati-hati siapa tahu dia bayak memiliki sekutu dalam melakukan penculikan ini." Gumamnya lirih dan menampilkan wajahnya yang begitu lelah dan takut.

5 detik..

10 detik..

1 menit..

Sakura tersadar akan sesuatu. Refleks ia menoleh ke belakang dan menengok ke kanan-kirinya untuk memastikan.

'Bagaimana ia bisa tahu aku sudah berada di area perkebunan',pikir sakura takut. Sakura mempercepat langkahnya menuju villa sang penelpon maksud .

'Apa dia mengawasiku',batin sakura.

Jangan menoleh ke belakang. Itulah kata-kata yang ia ucapkan dalam hatinya berkali-kali. Terus dan terus sakura mempercepat langkahnya. Tinggal sedikit lagi. Ia mulai melihat sebuah villa besar di kejauhan. Sakura tinggal beberapa meter lagi dari villa tersebut. Sesampainya di sana sakura berhenti kakinya seperti membatu. Alisnya mengernyit saling bertaut menandakan kalau ia sangat kebingungan atas situasi ini. Di halaman villa tersebut di penuhi orang-orang. Bukankah ini seperti garden party. Orang-orang sedang menikmati pesta. Lagu-lagu mulai memenuhi pendengaran. Dan makanan-makanan tersusun rapi tersedia.

Hah?...

Ia masih syok dengan apa yang dia lihat. Ia melihat ji-san dan ba-sannya sedang berbincang-bincang yang setahu sakura adalah kolega bisnis mereka.

"Apa maksudnya ini." Ia betul-betul tak habis pikir. Cepat-cepat sakura menghampiri sang Ba-san dan Ji-sannya untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Ba-san...Ji-san.." sakura menghampiri mereka. Raut wajahnya penuh kebingungan.

"Sakura..kau pulang. Kenapa kau tak memberi tahu kami sebelumya?" kata ba-san sakura kaget tapi terlihat begitu senang.

"Aku ingin memberi kejutan pada kalian." Kata sakura seadanya.

"oyah..dimana tou-san dan ka-chan, apa ba-san melihatnya?", sakura mengganti topik. Ia ingin memastikan keadaan orang tuanya terlebih dahulu.

"Mereka sedang berbincang dengan 'calon keluarga barumu', itu di pojok depan dekat kumpulan makanan", Goda sang ba-san.

'Blush' pipi sakura memerah mendengarnya. Tapi dari itu semua ia bisa bernafas lega karena orang tuanya baik-baik saja.

'Mereka membuat pesta tapi tidak memberi tahukan padaku' ,sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. Bukankah ia datang ke konoha dadakan tanpa di ketahui siapa pun. Bagaimana bisa keluarganya memberi tahu. Ada-ada saja kau sakura.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sakura sepertinya kau melupakan satu hal. Bagaimana dengan penelpon tak dikenal tersebut.

Ia mulai memikirkan apa yang tengah ia alami sekarang dengan otaknya yang encer itu.

'Dia tahu dari mana pesta ini',pikirnya melayang.

"Orang itu pasti ada di sekitar sini", katanya sambil melirik ke sana-kemari sambil memperhatikan orang-orang yang ada di pesta satu persatu.

'Drtt...drttt..',lagi-lagi ponsel sakura berbunyi.

"Hei..kau mau mengerjaiku,ya tuan. Jelas-jelas orang tuaku baik-baik saja. Dan tahu dari mana kau orang tuaku mengadakan pesta?",tanyanya bertubi-tubi. Emosinya memuncak. Ia di kerjai semcam ini. Cihh..ingin sekali ia mencekik orang tersebut hidup-hidup. Tidak tahu kah dia kalau gara-gara ini jantungnya hampir berhenti berdetak.

"Kau kira ini lelu-..."

"Datanglah ke belakang villa..", panggilan terputus **(lagi!).**

"...con.."kata-katanya terputus kembali untuk ke sekian kalinya. Mukanya sudah sangat merah belum lagi giginya saling bergemeletuk dan hidungnya kembang kempis menahan marah. Menjauhlah di saat sang Nona Haruno dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kemarahannya dapat membuatmu lebih cepat bertemu dengan Sang Maha Pencipta.

Sakura mengatur nafasnya. Lalu melangkah menuju pekarangan belakang villa tesebut. Acara temu- kangen dengan orang tuanya terpaksa ia tunda terlebih dahulu.

Sesampainya di sana sakura tidak menemukan siapa pun di tempat itu. Dimana orang tersebut berada. Ponselnya bergetar lagi.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa dan apa maumu mengerjaiku seperti ini?,geramnya marah.

"Apakah kau benar-benar ingin tahu saja atau ingin tahu banget?",katanya ambigu.

'Alay banget nih orang',pikir sakura.

"Jawab saja kenapa?",kata sakura sewot.

"oke..kalau begitu berbalikah kebelakang." Ucap suara baritone tersebut santai.

Cepat-cepat ia berbalik arah. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak. Seorang laki-laki tampan tengah duduk bersandar di sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Oh shittt..lihat senyum mempesonanya itu.

"Apa kabar...sayang?" , suara sexy di seberang telepon menggema di telinga sakura.

"Sasuke-kun kau jahattttttttt..",sakura berlari tetap dengan ponsel di samping telinganya. Air mata mulai membanjiri pipi putih mulusnya. Ia menghambur ke pelukan sang pria.

"hiks..hiks..kau ingin aku mati serangan jantung sasuke-baka",di pukulnya punggung pria tersebut dalam rengkuhan posesif sang pria. Sasuke menghapus air mata yang berlinang di wajah cantik kekasihnya.

"Hn. Maaf", singkat,padat,tapi begitu tulus. Sakura menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang sasuke. Di bawah pohon khas negara jepang tersebut mereka berpelukan dengan sasuke yang mengecup pucuk kepala sang wanita.

"Kau jahat sekali...",suara sakura teredam di dada bidang sang pria. Sasuke merenggangkan pelukannya lalu menatap sakura dengan seringai nakalnya itu.

"Hn. Itu pelajaran yang setimpal untukmu..berani sekali kau pulang tidak mengabariku terlebih dahulu." sangkalnyaa tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa-apaan itu..aku kan hanya ingin memberi kejutan",sakura tidak terima lalu menggembungkan pipinya ngambek.

Sedetik kemudian sasuke mencium lembut bibir pink wanitanya itu. Walaupun ia dan sasuke sudah cukup lama berpacaran tetap saja ciuman yang sering di berikan sasuke dapat membuatnya malu dan berblushing ria. Kecupan-kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas. Sakura membuka mulutnya memberikan sasuke kesempatan untuk mengekplorasi ciuman panas mereka. Posisi sakura yang berada di pangkuan sasuke membuat kegiatan yang mereka lakukan terlihat begitu HOT. Sakura terus menekan tengkuk kekasihnya dan sekali-kali mengusapnya lembut untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan sasuke yang awalnya hanya di pinggang ramping sakura sekarang beralih ke paha mulus milik sang wanita. Karena kebutuhan oksigen yang kian menipis mereka terpaksa melepas pagutan bibir mereka. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam menghirup oksigen sekitar mereka sebanyak mungkin.

"Sasuke-kun bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku pulang?" ucap sang wanita menatap langsung mata obsidian menawan sang kekasih.

"Naruto-dobe melihatmu di bandara saat ia akan menjeput hinata. Tapi ia sangat terburu-buru sehingga tidak bisa meyapamu jadi dia menghubungiku."

"Lalu kau mngerjaiku...dasarr pantat ayam.",sakura memutar matanya dramatis.

"Tapi..ngomong-ngomong bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui keberadaanku. Apa jangan-jangan kau menguntitku dari awal saat aku masih di bandara",curiga sakura.

"Sshh..Uchiha selalu bisa melakukan apa pun yang di inginkannya." katanya sok misterius.

Sasuke menciumi leher wanitanya penuh gairah dan memberikan tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Kita harus kembali ke pesta..orang tua kita sedang membicarakan tentang pelaksanaan pesta pernikahan."

Hah?

.

.

Menikah?

"Apa kau bilang tadi sasuke-kun?"

"Minggu depan kita menikah...nyonya uchiha."

.

.

.

.

**Selesai^^**

**A/N:Aku tahu fict ini abal banget . Tapi terima kasih yg sudah mau membaca fict nuria ini. Dalam rangka minggu depan UAS mungkin nuria bakalan hiatus sementara waktu. **

**Oke..boleh minta review reader sekaian...**

**Salam kece,**

**Nuria_agazta**


End file.
